


Stay

by pirategirljack



Category: 12 Monkeys (TV)
Genre: Angst, Casserole, Comfort, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-09
Updated: 2016-06-09
Packaged: 2018-07-14 02:59:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7150247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pirategirljack/pseuds/pirategirljack
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Meltdown, Cassie needs comfort.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stay

“You don't need to walk me back to my room. If anything, I should be walking you back to yours. You're the one just out of the infirmary.” Cassie said.

Cole reached up and touched the bandage still on his shoulder under his shirt, and almost managed not to wince when he did. “This old thing? Just another scar to add to the collection.”

Something of her reaction to that must've shown of her face, because he moved just a little nearer, all joking gone and replaced by that sweet sincerity that made her heart melt whenever he turned it on her. He took her hand, and his fingers were strong and steady. 

“I'm fine, Cas. Really. I've had worse.” The briefest of pauses, then, a little smile and, “You've fixed worse.” 

And suddenly, her mind was made up. It didn't stop the tears from gathering in her eyes.

“Cas--what's wrong?” He lifted his sore arm and brushed the tears from her cheek, dared to let his fingers linger there, half soothing, but just as much like it was some sort of wonderment he’d never seen before. 

“You may be fine,” she said, and her voice sounded brittle even to herself, and felt wrong in her throat, “but I'm not.”

Now his hand was all the way on her cheek, his eyes so deep and soft. “Cas. Tell me what to do.” He’d said that to her before, when she was shot, before she came here and lost him and lost herself.

“Can you stay? With me? It's just--I have nightmares now, since--since what happened. Since everything that happened. And it's so hard--waking up--alone--”

Cole pulled her toward him, gently. Carefully. Not like she would break, but like he wasn’t sure how far he should go, or what she wanted. It made her cry harder. She wanted his arms around her, just like this, forever. He smoothed his hand down her hair, down her back, like he's done it before. “Course i’ll stay. Tell me what you need.”

He was so warm. Everything was cold here, but he was warm.

“I just--I just need you.”

Over his shoulder, Deacon paused in the hall on the way to his own quarters, and she saw him take a deep breath, but all he did was nod, once, and duck into his room. She was glad. She couldn't handle another fight right now, and it was Cole she wanted.

“You're freezing cold and look exhausted,” Cole said. “Let's get you in bed.” He led her to her bed, carefully made with the scratchy old military blankets that we're all they had, but it was a real bed, not a cot, and she was glad it was just wide enough for two, but not wide enough for space between them. He pulled back the covers, took off her shoes for her. His rough Scav hands were so gentle as they eased her down on the pillow and pulled the covers over her.

She caught his hand when he went to drag a chair up beside the bed, and almost smiled when his eyebrows shot up and his mouth almost formed a startled “oh!” before he recovered. He didn't let go of her fingers as he moved carefully around the bed and laid himself carefully down behind her. She wouldn't let him let go, and once he was settled, she pulled that arm close around her waist so he'd have to shift closer, right behind her, his heartbeat against her back.

“Cole…” She started, and then couldn't possibly say everything she wanted to say, so she finished with, “goodnight.”

“Good night, Cassie. I'm not going anywhere.”

She may have imagined, just as she fell asleep, that he whispered, “I love you.”


End file.
